custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Sing-Along Songs!
Barney's Sing Along Songs is a custom Barney Clip Show home video for Season 6 that was release on January 20, 1999. it features clips from Season 4, 5, and 6 of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and the Kids Sing Along Songs Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Keeley (Lauren King) *Myranda (Pia Manalo) *Tiffany (Jessica Simpson) *Marty (John David Bennett, ll) *Robert (Corey Lopez) *Jessica (Leah Gloria) (cameo) Songs #1. Barney Theme Song #2. Being Together (performed by: Barney, Keeley, Myranda, Tiffany, Marty and Robert) #3. Putting On a Show from: Is Everybody Happy #4. If You're Happy And You Know It from: Is Everybody Happy #5. When I'm Mad from: Oh Brother, She's My Sister #6. I Can Laugh from: Is Everybody Happy #7. Laugh With Me from: A Picture Of Health #8. I Put A Smile On from: You've Got To Have Art #9. I Can See It On Your Face from: Is Everybody Happy #10. We Love All Clocks from: Tick Tock Clocks #11. A Big Parade Of Numbers from: Tick Tock Clocks #12. The Yum, Yum Song from: Let's Eat #13. Snacking On Healthy Food from: Snack Time #14. Mish Mash Soup from: Safety First #15. Alphabet Soup from: Good Job #16. Nothing Beats a Pizza from: Try It's You'll Like It #17. The Popcorn Song from: How Does Your Garden Grow #18. S'Mores from: It's Tradition #19. When You Have a Ball from: Play Ball #20. What A Baseball Day from: Seven Days A Week #21. The Exercise Song from: Excellent Exercise #22. The Airplane Song from: A Package Of Friendship #23. My Kite from: What's In A Name #24. Hey Look At Me I Can Fly from: Easy Breezy Day #25. Five Little Butterflies from: Once A Pond A Time #26. If All The Raindrops from: It's a Rainy Day #27. The Raindrop Song from: Sweet As Honey #28. Mister Sun from: All Mixed Up #29. The Fall Song from: Tree Mendous Trees #30. Winter's Wonderful from: A Sunny, Snowy Day #31. It's C-C-C-Cold BRRRR from: A Sunny, Snowy Day #32. The Barney Bag from: Barney's Band #33. Our Friend Barney Had A Band from: Barney's Band #34. Sheep Medley from: E-I-E-I-O #35. Old Macdonald Had A Farm from: E-I-E-I-O #36. Squishy, Squashy, Washy from: It's Home To Me #37. If You're Happy And You Know It from: Brushing Up On Teeth #38. Brushing My Teeth from: Good Clean Fun #39. Splashing In The Bathtub from: Good Clean Fun #40. Books are Fun from: First Things First #41. I Love To Read from: What's In A Name #42. The Construction Song from: Let's Build Together #43. That's A Home To Me from: Let's Build Together #44. Everyone Is Special from: You Are Special #45. You Can Count On Me from: Waiting For Mr. Macrooney #46. Taking Turns from: Waiting For Mr. Macrooney #47. Why from: Howdy Friends #48. Being Together (Reprise) (performed by: Barney, Keeley, Myranda, Tiffany, Marty and Robert) #49. I Love You (performed by: Barney, Keeley, Myranda, Tiffany, Marty and Robert) Trivia *Barney has his Season 2 voice and late 1993 costume. *The musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in "Shopping for a Surprise!". *The version I Love You has the same musical arrangements Season 3. (Pitch -1 on the first veres and normal-pitched on the second verse). and Vocals from The Exercise Circus!. *The Season 6's version of the Barney Theme Song is used. *The Season 7-14 Barney & Friends Set is Used. Category:Barney and Friends Season 6 Category:1999 episodes Category:Season 6 Videos Category:Barney Clip Show